Mr Movie Jones
'''Mr Movie Jones '''is the twelfth episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on June 20th 2006. Plot At Sea Shell Bay, Mr Rails is desperately trying to keep the platform clean and tidy. A special visitor is expected today - the famous movie director Mr Movie Jones! Ernie arrives to check the station, and Mr Rails tells him it's nearly done - just the last bit of litter picking and painting then it's all finished. Ernie is excited to hear that Mr Movie Jones might shoot his new film at Sea Shell Bay. Mr Rails has always fancied himself as an actor, and before he gets too carried away with his impression of a pirate, Ernie tells him to move the Multi-Tooled Maintenance Machine out of the station as Circle's on her way. As Mr Rails does that, some of the bin bags on the trailer fall off and burst open on the platform - spilling rubbish everywhere! Mr Rails stops and is about to clear everything up, when to their horror, Circle's arriving! Mr Rails and Ernie are scared that Mr Movie Jones might be on board and he'll decide not to shoot his film after seeing the platform in such a mess, but luckily, there's no sign of him. Circle hears about the news, and laughs about it, saying the director won't choose to shoot the film if he sees the state the platform's in! Mr Rails is embarrased. Ernie radios Millie on his way back to International Underground station, telling her to keep an eye out for Mr Movie Jones, and to tell the trains to keep him away from Sea Shell Bay until the platform's tidy. Millie doesn't know what Mr Movie Jones looks like, so Ernie takes a guess that he'll be wearing a sharp suit and sunglasses, while carrying a briefcase and mobile phone. Millie gets the idea, and radios the trains about the event. Bakerloo meets Hammersmith and City at International Underground, asking if they got the message from Millie. The twins are excited, but don't understand how they'll find Mr Movie Jones, as hundreds of people in the city wear the same clothes he does, which Bakerloo responds to by telling them they have more reason to use their powers of deduction. Bakerloo arrives at the police station when he sees a man wearing a sharp suit and sunglasses, carrying a briefcase and on a mobile phone. Bakerloo instantly assumes this is Mr Movie Jones, and his thoughts are confirmed when the man on the platform asks if Bakerloo goes to Sea Shell Bay. Bakerloo radios Millie, telling her that Mr Movie Jones is with him and not to worry, he's going to take the man on a detour. Bakerloo takes him to Mystery Mansion, where the man tells him he's not interested in making a mystery film. Bakerloo accepts, and takes him back to International Underground. Ernie and Jubilee are talking when Bakerloo arrives, and Mr Movie Jones angrily asks Ernie which train he can take to go to Sea Shell Bay. Jubilee says he'll take him, but not before a quick stop at Shopper's Paradise first. After the man threatens to call a taxi, Jubilee relents and takes him back to International Underground. At Sea Shell Bay, Mr Rails has just finished picking up all the rubbish, with help from a new friend called Charlie. Circle arrives and is very happy to see her station in such good condition. Mr Rails is very happy that he did a good job - before knocking over a bucket of paint and sticking his litter-picker in a tub on the ice-cream kiosk - much to his and Circle's embarrassment. Circle radios Millie, telling her Mr Movie Jones still needs to be kept away. At the station, Jubilee returns with a very angry director, and Ernie then points him over to Victoria, who says she will take him to the seaside straight away. Victoria takes him to the theatre, and Mr Movie Jones explodes with rage - he really wants to get to Sea Shell Bay, which thankfully, has just been cleared up. Mr Rails and Charlie relax, while across the line Victoria takes Mr Movie Jones back to International Underground, warning Millie that he's in a very bad mood. The director demands to go to Sea Shell Bay, and Millie directs him to Circle, who promises that she goes to Sea Shell Bay. Ernie, Mr Rails and Charlie all celebrate a job well done at Sea Shell Bay when Circle arrives. Mr Movie Jones gets off, absolutely ecstatic to finally be at the seaside. Ernie offers his services to him, offering a cup of tea followed by a tour - but the director walks straight past him and opens his briefcase to reveal - a deckchair. The director takes off his jacket and sits down, then starts to eat a sandwich. Ernie is confused, asking Mr Movie Jones when he wants to look around the bay. The man is confused, he's not Mr Movie Jones, he's a businessman called Colin Wilson, who's come to Sea Shell Bay for a holiday! Ernie is confused as well, asking where the real Mr Movie Jones is, and to his and Mr Rails' surprise, the real Mr Movie Jones was with them all along - Charlie! Charlie compliments the station, and decides that Sea Shell Bay would be a perfect location for his next film. Mr Rails asks Charlie if he needs an actor for the film, which he does - someone with charm and good looks, just like Ernie! Charlie asks Ernie if he's ever thought about moving to Hollywood - much to Mr Rails' dismay. Ernie decides to have a think about it. At the sheds that evening, the trains are glad that Ernie decided not to leave the Underground to be a movie star. Bakerloo and the twins talk about being movie stars, when Victoria tells them to forget the movies - International Underground is where they belong! Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Circle * Mr Movie Jones * Colin Wilson * Bakerloo * Hammersmith and City * Jubilee * Victoria * Rocky Two-Shoes (cameo) Trivia * The date on the clapper board in the stinger is May 14th 2003, presumably the day production of this episode began. * Footage from this episode was used in a CBeebies promo. Goofs *In the opening shot of the episode, Mr Rails is nowhere to be seen, but in the next, he's right next to the footbridge. *When Bakerloo radios Millie to tell him he's picked up Colin, the filing cabinet behind Millie is missing. *Ernie isn't gripping Colin's finger when he shakes his hand *Colin's jacket clips through his waistcoat when he takes it off. Gallery MrMovieJonesTitleCard.png|Title card MrMovieJonesPromo.JPG|Promotional image MrMovieJones (1).png MrMovieJones (2).png MrMovieJones (3).png MrMovieJones (4).png MrMovieJones (5).png MrMovieJones (6).png MrMovieJones (7).png MrMovieJones (8).png MrMovieJones (9).png MrMovieJones (10).png|"I've just got to finish picking up the litter, and give the flowerboxes a lick of paint." MrMovieJones (11).png MrMovieJones (12).png MrMovieJones (13).png MrMovieJones (14).png MrMovieJones (15).png|"I've always fancied myself as a pirate!" MrMovieJones (16).png|"Yargh! Avast behind, me hearties!" MrMovieJones (17).png MrMovieJones (18).png MrMovieJones (19).png MrMovieJones (20).png MrMovieJones (21).png MrMovieJones (22).png MrMovieJones (23).png MrMovieJones (24).png MrMovieJones (25).png MrMovieJones (26).png MrMovieJones (27).png MrMovieJones (28).png MrMovieJones (30).png MrMovieJones (31).png MrMovieJones (32).png MrMovieJones (33).png MrMovieJones (34).png MrMovieJones (35).png MrMovieJones (36).png MrMovieJones (37).png MrMovieJones (38).png MrMovieJones (39).png MrMovieJones (40).png MrMovieJones (41).png MrMovieJones (42).png MrMovieJones (43).png MrMovieJones (44).png MrMovieJones (45).png MrMovieJones (46).png MrMovieJones (47).png MrMovieJones (48).png MrMovieJones (49).png MrMovieJones (50).png MrMovieJones (51).png MrMovieJones (52).png MrMovieJones (53).png MrMovieJones (54).png MrMovieJones (55).png MrMovieJones (56).png MrMovieJones (57).png MrMovieJones (58).png MrMovieJones (59).png MrMovieJones (60).png MrMovieJones (61).png MrMovieJones (62).png MrMovieJones (63).png MrMovieJones (64).png MrMovieJones (65).png MrMovieJones (66).png MrMovieJones (67).png MrMovieJones (68).png MrMovieJones (69).png MrMovieJones (70).png MrMovieJones (71).png MrMovieJones (72).png MrMovieJones (73).png MrMovieJones (74).png MrMovieJones (75).png|"Huh! Such a waste, not even the slightest bit interested in making a mystery movie!" MrMovieJones (76).png MrMovieJones (77).png MrMovieJones (78).png MrMovieJones (79).png|"Right. That's it, I'll call a taxi!" MrMovieJones (80).png|"WOAH! Stop! I'll take you to Sea Shell Bay right away!" MrMovieJones (81).png MrMovieJones (82).png MrMovieJones (83).png MrMovieJones (84).png MrMovieJones (85).png MrMovieJones (86).png MrMovieJones (87).png MrMovieJones (88).png MrMovieJones (89).png MrMovieJones (90).png MrMovieJones (91).png MrMovieJones (92).png MrMovieJones (93).png|"Fuming diesel engines!" MrMovieJones (94).png|"Strawberry ice cream! Or is it raspberry?" MrMovieJones (95).png MrMovieJones (96).png MrMovieJones (97).png MrMovieJones (98).png MrMovieJones (99).png MrMovieJones (100).png MrMovieJones (101).png MrMovieJones (102).png MrMovieJones (103).png MrMovieJones (104).png MrMovieJones (105).png MrMovieJones (106).png MrMovieJones (107).png MrMovieJones (108).png MrMovieJones (109).png MrMovieJones (110).png MrMovieJones (111).png|"I WANT TO GO TO THE SEASIDE!" "And what's the word?" MrMovieJones (112).png|"Please!" MrMovieJones (113).png|"PLEASE, PLEASE!" MrMovieJones (114).png MrMovieJones (115).png MrMovieJones (116).png MrMovieJones (117).png MrMovieJones (118).png MrMovieJones (119).png MrMovieJones (120).png MrMovieJones (121).png MrMovieJones (122).png MrMovieJones (123).png MrMovieJones (124).png MrMovieJones (125).png MrMovieJones (126).png MrMovieJones (127).png MrMovieJones (128).png MrMovieJones (129).png MrMovieJones (130).png MrMovieJones (131).png MrMovieJones (132).png MrMovieJones (133).png MrMovieJones (134).png MrMovieJones (135).png MrMovieJones (136).png MrMovieJones (137).png MrMovieJones (138).png MrMovieJones (139).png MrMovieJones (140).png MrMovieJones (141).png MrMovieJones (142).png MrMovieJones (143).png MrMovieJones (144).png MrMovieJones (145).png MrMovieJones (146).png MrMovieJones (147).png MrMovieJones (148).png MrMovieJones (149).png MrMovieJones (150).png|"No, forget the movies! This is where we belong!" MrMovieJones (151).png|"You're right Victoria! We're happy here, International Underground is our home!" MrMovieJones (152).png MrMovieJones (153).png Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes